


Massage

by CurlyCue



Series: Homestuck/Reader Drabbles [11]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, How Do I Tag, M/M, Massage, Other, Reader-Insert, Relaxation, Respect for Kankri's Boundaries, You/your pronouns, friends - Freeform, idk tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCue/pseuds/CurlyCue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Not even half an hour later, you had Kankri laying face-down on his bed, shirtless. You grinned at the way the tips of his ears were tinted red, clearly from embarrassment, and cracked your knuckles as you took some lotion in your hands and lathered up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massage

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [here](http://promptgenerator.tumblr.com/kink2)  
>  **Prompt -** "massage + celibacy"
> 
> I chose **Kankri** for this one, because A: he's the only celibate character I know of, and B: Character Generator agreed with me!
> 
> This was really fun to write. <3
> 
>  **Kankri Vantas/Reader -** friendship, but could be interpreted as redrom, and Reader thinks he's cute

It had taken a while for you to get him to agree, but finally, after many reassurances and recommendations from some mutual friends, it had happened. Kankri was finally appeased, and was going to let you give him a massage. (Though his consenting message had come with about a million words describing exactly how triggering it would be if you were to cross any lines, especially considering the aforementioned “lines” would be far more relaxed than usual.)

A couple hours had passed since he had given his (admittedly still reluctant) permission- he had insisted you give him time to clean house a bit before you were to come over, and you’d readily agreed, though you doubted he kept his home too untidy ... it was probably his excuse to get time to prepare himself- and now you were tossing some lotion and a pair of headphones into a bag and texting Kankri to let him know that you were on your way. 

\--

Not even half an hour later, you had Kankri laying face-down on his bed, shirtless. You grinned at the way the tips of his ears were tinted red, clearly from embarrassment, and cracked your knuckles as you took some lotion in your hands and lathered up. 

Kankri was tempted to tell you off for cracking your knuckles, but before he could say anything, you started to speak. 

“Okay, Kankri. I’m going to start soon; I’ll stay away from your grub scars unless you specifically tell me not to, so that shouldn’t be an issue, but if anything makes you uncomfortable at any time, just tell me so and I’ll stop, okay?” 

“Alright, that sounds fine. Thank you for being so considerate, [Name].” 

You smiled. “It’s no problem, but you’re welcome. I’m starting now, by the way,” you warned, lowering your hands to his back and rubbing gentle circles into it, spreading the lotion over his skin. At first, he’d flinched at your touch, unused to the feeling, and the feeling of your hands on his back had him tense, shying away, but soon enough, he’d gotten used to it. The feeling was… nice, he found. If this was what it was like to be relaxed, he realized, no wonder everyone thought he was tense. It was clearly true. 

Kankri was sinking into the mattress, and he didn’t even realize it. You smiled, seeing the wound up troll so relaxed under your touch. Your hands moved subtly upwards, and you paused their movement immediately upon coming across a knot; your thumbs worked diligently at the muscles, your fingers gently rubbing his sides, nowhere near his grub scars. 

Slowly, the knot came undone, and Kankri let out a little noise, something between a sigh and a moan. Of course, this was normal in this type of situation, and it didn’t faze you much, but gosh, was that cute. He seemed to disagree, freezing up and stuttering out an apology. You laughed. 

“Kankri, it’s fine; that’s normal, it’s just your body’s reaction to being… repaired, in a way.” 

Kankri looked to be considering it for a moment before nodding and tentatively lying back down. “Alright… please continue then.”

You hummed. “I will, but first I need more lotion. Hang on,” you informed him, leaning down, over the side of the bed and stretching to reach the bottle on the floor. 

You didn’t see it, but Kankri nodded in acknowledgement of your words. As you sat up and applied more lotion to your hands, he began to squirm, just a little, but enough that you knew what he was doing. You assumed he was trying to find a more comfortable position, and moved so he could do so more easily. 

After a moment of movement, he settled down, and you figured he was comfortable enough, getting back into your previous position. 

“Okay, I’m starting again,” you told him, hands moving to a spot just centimeters above the last. You exhaled deeply as you began to work out the knots once more. 

\--

About an hour later, you were nearly done. Your fingers and thumbs ached to the point of near numbness, but Kankri had been completely, truly, and fully massaged. Geez, was that boy tense. You let out a sigh of satisfaction as you carefully removed yourself from his bed. Kankri was asleep, or at least, nearly so, and you didn’t plan to be the one to wake him. 

Unfortunately, he would wake at the slightest noise, so you would have to stick around until he woke up. That was okay though, since you had your phone and headphones. It was worth the possibility of being lectured on “staying over at one’s house without explicit permission” to see the trigger-happy troll so… un-tense. 

_Plus,_ you thought, a devilish smile curving your lips, _he’s pretty cute, and I got to see him shirtless._

**Author's Note:**

> @ that summary
> 
> you can't stop me
> 
> (even though that was kinda click-baity oH WELL--)
> 
>  
> 
> Any and all constructive feedback is appreciated, please and thanks <3


End file.
